clubpenguinacesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aunt Arctic
Aunt Arctic is the Club Penguin Times reporter and editor-in-chief for the Newspaper on Club Penguin island, the Penguin Times. She is responsible for keeping all Penguins around the island informed about the weekly news. She is such a skillful writer that she even has her own advice column, "Ask Aunt Arctic", where she makes it her duty to answer any troubling questions her fellow penguins might have. Any penguin can submit his or her question to Aunt Arctic for a chance at submission. She is a key character in Mission #1, in which she had lost her green and Purple Puffle that needed to be returned. She owned a Purple Puffle before they were available in the Pet Shop and available to penguins. She did not appear on the island until the Penguin Play Awards. Penguin Times column Since she first appeared, she had a column in the Penguin Times, answering questions by anonymous players. She also used this medium to express her personal opinions and her backround. There are many interesting things she has stated while answering questions: *Aunt Arctic's favorite season is winter. *Aunt Arctic stated her igloo is very messy, but during Mission 1, it is very tidy. *Aunt Arctic has asserted that an official Uncle Arctic does not exist. *Aunt Arctic stated in a Penguin Times issue telling everybody to say "Grub!" at the Penguin Play Awards 2009. She later revealed this as an April Fool's prank. *Aunt Arctic's favorite parties are the Winter Fiesta 2007 and Fall Fair. *Aunt Arctic organized the Easter Scavenger Hunt 2007. Elite Penguin Force She is the first person you can talk to in Club Penguin: EPF game. Speculation Many penguins speculated there was an Uncle Arctic. Since the popularity boost, Club Penguin appeased the believers with images hinting the possibility. Aunt Arctic is also rumored to possibly be the Director of the P.S.A because she has made many comments about the [[PSA in her Penguin Times column, and she was at the Night Club in a costume at the Halloween [[Club Penguin: EPF Mission]]. And if you roll your mouse over the glasses when you are on the "Ask Aunt Arctic" column in the Club Penguin Times]], they will turn into secret agent-like shades. The Director's signature is actually a Greek symbol which stands for "AA". "AA" are also the initials of [['A'unt 'A'rctic]]. "Aunt Arctic is the director of the PSA" also appears when you type "Aunt Arctic is the director. That may also apply to the EPF. In addition, they both do not have visible hair and she has a very strong friendship with Gary The Gadget Guy. She is likely to be The Director. Trivia *Aunt Arctic is not the only penguin in Club Penguin who has freckles- PH also has them. *Aunt Arctic is the 3rd hardest penguin to find, due to the fact that she only goes to one or two parties a year. *Aunt Arctic judged the Halloween Igloo Contest with Gary The Gadget Guy in 2010. *She had a Purple Puffle in her igloo before they were available in the Pet Shop. *It is very possible that Aunt Arctic is the director of the EPF. *In issue 310 of the Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic wrote "Ive got only one stamp left to earn in the System Defender game...", so has to be an EPF agent, or maybe the director. *Aunt Arctic attended the 6th Anniversary and was meet-able at the 6th anniversary party. *Aunt Arctic produced a new background during her visit at the 6th anniversary party. *Aunt Arctic is the second oldest mascot in Club Penguin, as she first appeard in May 2006 *Aunt Arctic was training to be a Ninja during November 2011 for the Card-Jitsu Party. *Aunt Arctic appeared at the Holiday Party along with Rockhopper. They could be met separately, or together! *In the book, [[Club Penguin Official Annual 2012]], she says that it is always bad news when Herbert is up to no good, which means she knows about the EPF.'' *There is proof that Aunt Arctic could be an EPF agent and possibly even The Director. *Rumors are that Aunt Arctic is Rookie's Mother. These rumors are unsubstantiated and largely based on the fact that both penguins are green. *Rumors are that Aunt Arctic likes Gary The Gadget Guy. Again, these are unsubstantiated and it may just be that Aunt Arctic and Gary The Gadget Guy have a close but professional working relationship. *In the [[Club Penguin UK Magazine Issue #1]], she said her favourite party was the Holiday Parties, however, she mentioned in the Club Penguin Times that her favourite parties were the Winter Fiesta 2007 and the Fall Fair 2007. *In the [[Club Penguin Official Annual 2011]], she said her best friend was Gary The Gadget Guy.'' *Aunt Arctic said on the Club Penguin Times]] that she was pink when she first arrived at Club Penguin. *Rockhopper Dared her to wear a moose head. Quotes "Let's have a tea party!" "Let's play a trivia game!" "Have you tried the cake?" "gives sugar lumps" "I prefer plain tea." "I am chief editor of the Penguin Times." "Oh, I remember that!" "Your all such wonderful bakers." Aunt Arctic's Knowledge of Other Famous Penguins *[[Rockhopper]]: Yes, I know Rockhopper. *[[Gary The Gadget Guy]]: I am very good friends with Gary! *Director: Director? ....... I do not think I've heard of him. *[[Sensei]]: Yes. I am good friends with Sensei! He has also trained me to be a ninja. Category:Famous Penguins Category:The Club Penguin Times